Claim
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: [Omegaverse] After losing his Omega-mate, Malcolm is anguished & angry, he leaves the city, leaving behind his son who had yet to come into his dynamic. Tommy left behind, soon makes friends w/ Oliver. Oliver, is clearly an Alpha. & soon, Tommy's dynamic becomes clear, too. Malcolm finally comes home to claim his new Omega. Warning:Attempted rape, Underage, Tommy/Malcolm, incest.


—

 **a/n: My fouth attempt at Omega'verse. :) Enjoy.**

 **Summary** : After loosing his Omega-mate, Malcolm is anguished and angry, he leaves the city, leaving behind his son who had yet to come into his dynamic. Tommy left behind, soon makes friends with Oliver. Oliver, is clearly an Alpha. And soon, Tommy's dynamic becomes clear, too. Malcolm finally comes home to claim his new Omega.

 **Warning:** Attempted rape/non-con by Alpha-in-Rut; Underage; Incest [Tommy/Malcolm] nothing overly graphic.

* * *

 **aRRoW**

 **Claim**

Tommy didn't even remember what the dream was about, only that it was a nightmare and he didn't want to be trapped in it anymore. His room was dark as he sat up in bed with a start, rain that hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed, tapping at the panes of his windows . He gulped at the air, his heart racing in his chest like a frightened rabbit's. He felt a lump of terror in his throat and he tried to swallow it down. He couldn't remember. It was like a fog at the edge of his brain, but it left him feeling so scared and anxious. And to wake up alone, in his darkened room, did nothing to assuage the phantom feeling.

His mom hadn't been home when he went to bed, so he knew she was still in the Glades at the Clinic that helped Omegas like herself. She was always getting lost in her work, trying to help as many people as she could before she was made to close and come home. She was such an amazing person. But no matter the late hour, when she got home, she always peeked in and would kiss him goodnight. His father had also been working a late night. He was the CEO of his company and had a lot of employees to oversee, but he never spared his son and wife any attention, love and affection.

Esme, the housekeeper, had shooed him off to bed. She was a Beta, just like all the workers at the house.

It was now, as Malcolm returned home, that he could sense his pup in distress, could smell the fear curdle in the air even from downstairs, and the Alpha bound up the stairs. He opened his son's door and instantly went to the bed, and pulled Tommy to his chest.

"Hey. It's okay, Tommy. I'm here. You're okay, I'm not going anywhere." Malcolm hushed him. Tommy clung to his father, instantly, the terror he felt vanished. "Better?"

The pup nodded, nuzzling the Alpha's neck, next to his mother's marking-bite, comforted. "The rain. I don't like the rain at night." He admitted, embarrassed. That always seemed to give him bad dreams, and this had been one of the worst. He could feel the anxiety and trepidation cling to his skin, but his father's strong presence and pheromones held it at bay.

Malcolm nodded, though he could sense that wasn't the entirety of it, rubbing soothing circles on his back for a moment. "You sure it's not because you haven't been cleaning behind your ears like a good boy?" Malcolm wondered lightly—and reached behind his son's ear and pulled out a penny.

Tommy gaped at the sudden appearance of the penny as he was wont to do, no matter how many times Malcolm pulled off the trick. It was magic, his father knew magic! What other pup could say the same?

Tommy grabbed his hand, the penny dropping into his lap as he twisted and turned his father's hand, parting his calloused fingers, trying to search for any answers. Malcolm chuckled lightly at his son's antics, his response was always part of the delight.

"How?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Tommy pouted and gave a little grumble at the teasing answer he always received. Malcolm pecked him in the lips with a grin and Tommy laughed, his nightmare forgotten.

"When's mom coming home?" he asked, lounging in his father's lap.

"Soon, I'm sure." Malcolm petted his hair. "You know your mother. She gets caught up in helping others. But she always comes back to her men!" Tommy giggled, leaning into the touch.

The doorbell rang and both Merlyns came to attention, but the Alpha furrowed his brow. "Is that her?" he started to get up, but Malcolm made a very tutting noise and pushed him back into bed.

"Back to bed with you, little pup. It's too late for you to be up and out of bed."

"But I'm already up!" Tommy protested, even as Malcolm was tucking the blanket around his chin. "I wanna see mom."

"She'll come in a minute," he assured. He pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before he left the room, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs and to the door, though slightly wary. He knew it wasn't Rebecca, he couldn't sense his Omega-mate on the other side of the door. He opened the door and took in Danny and another uniformed officer on his step. "No." He breathed in denial as he took in Danny's regrettable and sympathetic expression, his heart sinking.

"I'm so sorry, Malcolm." The other Alpha intoned. "Rebecca was found murdered."

Malcolm should never have answered the door. Maybe then this wouldn't be real. He should have stayed up there with Tommy and curled up with his son. It couldn't be true, it simply couldn't. Not Rebecca, not his Omega, not Tommy's mother.

Tommy held his breath as he waited, and when he couldn't breath anymore, he ignored his father's instruction and soon after crept from his room. He peered through the balustrade at the top of the landing where there was a clear view of the door. He couldn't hear what was being said, but it was his dad's friend Danny at the door and not his mom.

He hadn't come into his dynamic yet, but he didn't need to be an Alpha or Omega to scent his father's distress, because it was palpable, it was plain to see.

"Dad?" he started haltingly down the stairs.

"Oh, Tommy." Danny murmured softly, noticing. "What are you doing out of bed, buddy?"

"Dad." Tommy repeated, looking back to his father, who was either refusing to look at him, or somehow didn't hear him still. He reached the bottom of the stairs. "What happening? Dad!"

"Me and your dad are just talking, Tom—"

Tommy ran passed the Alpha and to his father, grabbing his arm. "Dad?" he twisted around front, handing grabbing bunches of his shirt. The look on Malcolm's face was that of a shattered and heartbroken man, and the only person who Tommy thought might cause it wasn't here. "Where's Mommy?" he asked in a small voice.

A shudder wracked Malcolm's body. And he made a sound Tommy had never heard a human make, let alone his dad. It was a keen, a howl of grief. Tommy stared at him wide-eyed, and suddenly he knew. He was never going to see his mother again.

He watched his father fall apart, and his happy world vanish. He wished he'd never left his bed.

* * *

People told him his mother was in Heaven, but he didn't want her to be in Heaven. He wanted her to there with him and dad. And he wanted his dad back, too.

Malcolm was inconsolable. His wife, his mate, was killed, dead. And there was nothing to do to bring her back, to have her in his arms again. He tried to be there for Tommy, for his pup. Tried to be strong for his son. But after barely surviving his encounter, and killing his first man since leaving the Air Forces, that was when he realized just what a weak Alpha he was. He couldn't prevent his Omega from being killed, how could he be a good role-model for his son? Not like this. He needed to be stronger. For himself, for his son.

Tommy hadn't been sleeping well since that night. All he wanted to do was crawl into his parents' bed and cling to his father, but he knew he had to be strong for the Alpha, he couldn't be a hindrance.

That was why he heard the creak out in the hall. He sat up and stared at his door. The hall light was on, the light shone through under the crack in his door. He saw the shadow pass. He kicked his covers off and went to the door cautiously, his heart beating fast. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the hall. He saw his father going down the stairs, coat over his arm, carrying a suitcase. Tommy felt sick.

"Dad?" Malcolm hesitated at his son's call, but then forced himself down the rest of the way. "Dad! What—where are you going?" Tommy ran down the stairs after him. "Dad, answer me!" he grabbed the Alpha's arm, tugging him to a halt. "Dad!"

Malcolm inhaled deeply before he finally looked at his son. "Tommy, I have to go—"

"What? Why?" he interrupted, demanded.

"I need to leave. I need to go away for a little bit."

"No!" he tightened his hold.

"Tommy, let go."

Tommy shook his head rapidly, tears filling his eyes. "You can't leave."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. But right now, it's for the best. For both of us." Malcolm explained softly in face of his son's tears.

"You're not going! I'm not letting you!" Tommy jumped into his arms and gave him little choice, wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He clung.

"You're too young to understand this now," Malcolm whispered in his ear, his heart clenching. "But one day, I hope you'll understand why I had to do this."

"Mom's dead, and she's not coming back. I'm not a stupid pup!" Tommy told him. "You promised you'd stay, you promised you wouldn't leave. That night..." he sobbed into him father's neck.

"Tommy," Malcolm soothed him. "I'm not staying away forever—"

But Tommy stopped crying suddenly, staring at the side of his father's neck, seeing the faint silver lining of his mother's claiming bite on his father. He felt still fresh grief well in him, and a new sort of hope. He could hear the Omega encouraging him. He inhaled deeply, breathing the Alpha in, his heart pounding—

And he gave Malcolm a claiming bite, right next to his mother's, overlapping. The Alpha instantly stilled under the touch of teeth. Tommy's teeth broke the delicate flesh easily, copper tasted on his tongue. He held on for a long moment, teeth clenched, making sure the mark would stay, would scar, before he pulled back just enough to lick the wound clean.

Tommy was breathing heavily as he finally looked at his father, who's chest was heaving. There was a pink red tinge around his jade-blue irises as his Alpha hindbrain came forward. His mom told him that the bite scars on either of their necks was what bonded them together, made them mates. Joked that it was to keep his father with her—them. That one day, when he came into his dynamic, he'd get one of his own.

If Malcolm bit him now, they could be bonded together. They could be together. He could stay. Together, forever.

"Don't leave me. Please." Tommy whispered. And his thigh muscles bunched around Malcolm's waist as he lifted himself up on the Alpha further, tipping his head to the side, baring his neck. He leaned forward, and pressed the flesh against his dad's lips, desperately, pleadingly.

Malcolm kissed the unmarred flesh on the side of his neck, exactly where the claiming bite would go, once Tommy came into his dynamic. The pup shivered and gasped. Right next to it was the scent gland. He inhaled deeply. Tommy would either become an Alpha or an Omega, because his parents were an Alpha and an Omega, it would be a rare occurrence for him to be a Beta. Malcolm always thought his scent leaned more towards Rebecca's. A growl rumbled through his chest and Tommy tightened his hold around his neck, it was a sound half in grief of his wife, and half possessive of his son. But his son was too young, neither of them were ready. It was too soon.

As much as he craved to stay... He needed to become a stronger Alpha for his son. Malcolm kissed his lips and managed to loosen the pup's hold, lowering him to the floor.

"I love you." He took his bag and coat and left out through the front door without a backward glance at his son's cries.

"Dad!" Tommy shrieked, dropping to his knees. But his Alpha was already gone.

That's where Esme discovered him, however long afterward. She tried to hold him, to comfort him, but he jerked away from her touch. His heart was torn in two. One-half shriveled and died, naught by a memory. The other stole away in the night, no matter how hard he fought to keep it in his chest.

He ran up the stairs but didn't go back to his own room. Instead, he went to his parents' room. Turned his father's room. Now, it was a room of ghosts. He burrowed under the blankets in the dark. Surrounded by the scent of his father, with the faint mingling of his mother still, even after months. He cried his heart out until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Malcolm had sent him away. He'd left home, and still, he sent his son farther away. Had written the headmaster at his private school, and got him a room at the dorm. He would spend the school year there, and then be allowed to return home for the summer.

It was there, that he met Oliver Queen and they became pretty fast friends. It seemed the blond boy was the only light in his life since his mother's death and father's departure. Oliver had a clear presenting as an Alpha. Tommy followed him like an obedient puppy, but the other boy didn't seem to mind. Tommy didn't want to be alone, and Oliver liked a brother-in-crime.

It was his first Christmas without his mother, and now, consequently, without his father. Tommy had completely forgotten about the Holiday until he woke one morning in the dorm, with the halls decorated with baubles and manor of all else, and a blanket of snow on the grounds outside.

Oliver went home for the Holidays and Tommy was left at the dorm, alone. He spent the entire thing curled under his blanket, crying like that first night Malcolm had left. But on Christmas Morning, he woke up bleary-eyed, to find a wrapped package on his night table. He pushed his blankets off and sat up, cautiously taking the small package into his lap. It was addressed to him, the writing familiar. His dad's writing. He traced every letter with his finger before he carefully opened it, anxious. This was the first communication he'd received from the Alpha since he'd left.

Inside was one of Malcolm's magic coins, pierced and with a chain through it. He kissed it and scented it. He could still smell the Alpha gently, and it made his weep all over again, and made his chest and guts ache. He quickly clipped it around his neck, and never took it off again. He wore it beneath his uniform. The rest of the Holiday was spent without crying himself to bed. He went out of his room, smiled even, played in the snow with the other boys who also made to stay at the school for the Holidays for their own reasons.

His father hadn't forgotten him. His father would return. His Alpha would come home again. Tommy just had to be patient. He would be good, he would do nothing that might hinder Malcolm's return, do everything to ensure that he would come back.

On the one-year anniversary of his mother's death, Oliver packed a backpack and snuck out with him and they took the bus out to the graveyard. Tommy bought a bouquet of flowers from a shop. When they got there, there was already a fresh bouquet of daffodils (his mother's favourites) laying against the grave stone. There wasn't a card, but Tommy didn't need to see one to know that his father had left them. He could still smell the Alpha before the pheromones were swept away in the wind.

He cried. He bawled. But Oliver didn't laugh at him for being a baby, instead the young Alpha held his best friend and let him cry. Oliver didn't complain as they sat there through the entire night, he was the one who thought to pack a bag after all. He just held his best friend through the night at the grave of his mother, with the shawl his grandma had knitted him thrown over to ward off the night's cold. And it was Oliver that had them making it back to the dorms the morning after, undetected, just in time for morning roll-call.

Oliver was his best-friend and Knight in Shinning Armour.

* * *

Tommy prayed every night for those two-years. He prayed. That when he finally came into his dynamic, he would become an Omega like his mother. So he could be a good Omega to his father like she had. So he would stay. He dreaded the thought of becoming an Alpha. It was his worst fear. No. He would be an Omega. He would will it so.

* * *

It was that summer, two-years of his father's absence. Waiting, wishing, hoping. That Esme told him of the news that Malcolm was coming home. Within the week, the Alpha would return. The news floored the pup, so he locked himself upstairs.

Whenever Tommy was home, he would always sleep in his parents' room. It was the closest he could get to them, now. It had long since started to smell more like him than them, but he'd found a bottle of perfume that Malcolm had kept, and the Alpha's own cologne, and he'd spritz the pillows with it and it was almost like a phantom of his parents.

He awoke the second morning on the wake of the news, feeling clammy and drawn tight. He hardly had mind enough to push the food around on the plate that Esme set in front him. Malcolm was finally coming home and Tommy didn't know what to do with himself. Suddenly, the house felt stifling, and he just needed to get out, to _do_ something.

He grabbed his bike and helmet from the garage and he rode. Sweating, panting, it didn't surprise the pup that he found himself dropping his bike at Oliver's garage. Oliver would know what to do, the young Alpha always did. Oliver would distract him from the snake twisting in his gut.

Oliver turned on the Wii and the two boys got right into. Jumping around, laughing, shouting, shoving playfully. Working up a sweat. But Tommy was antsy, and Oliver seemed to be getting twitchy as the hours went on.

Tommy groaned, wiping the sweat from his face. And then suddenly, Oliver jumped him.

"Ollie!" Tommy protested. He wrestled against the larger boy from a minute, growing hotter. And then Oliver had him pinned, wrists beside his head. "Oliver, what are you doing?" he strained against the boy.

Oliver let out a growl. An Alpha growl, and Tommy froze his eyes wide and the hair on his heated neck standing on-end.

"Oliver...?" he murmured cautiously looking up at the other boy. His irises with the red of his Alpha hindbrain, but what could have caused it? He let out a squeak of surprise when Oliver suddenly shoved his face into his throat. He started to nuzzle his neck, sniffing and licking his scent gland.

Tommy turned his face away, eyes squeezed shut. He was cringing ( _wrong Alpha!_ his mind was shrieking at him), but at the same time, he bit his tongue to choke off the moan (because _Alpha!)._

He gasped, inhaling sharply with the realisation and getting a shot of the musk that Oliver was putting out. He was coming into his dynamic, just in time for Malcolm's homecoming! His mom told him once, what it was like. Her first heat as an Omega. She told him in was almost like he was coming down with the flu; feverish, hot, sweaty, but wound tight, an internal itch, a unfathomable need. He was coming into his first heat, he was becoming an Omega—and Oliver, had no control, never having smelled an Omega in heat before.

"Oliver, no!" he shouted when he felt the young Alpha buck against him with stiffness, his eyes snapping open in horror. Oliver nipped sharply at his throat with teeth and Tommy instantly stilled. _No!_ If Oliver bit him... he chocked off a sob. This wasn't Oliver anymore. They'd learned about this in Health Class. Oliver was a young Alpha driven into rut with the scent of Omega in heat.

"Get off me, Oliver!" Tommy screamed and struggled. "Stop! Someone, help!" he bucked and writhed, trying to get out of Oliver's tight grip and screaming at the top of his lungs. Praying that someone heard him, before Oliver did something in this rut-haze that could not be taken back. "No!"

He managed to get a wrist free and shoved Oliver's face away, kicking out, getting the young Alpha back. Tommy scrambled to his feet and dove for the closed door, but Oliver grabbed his ankle dragging him to the floor. Tommy bucked back but Oliver pinned down from behind, shoving his face into the carpet with a roar of anger and lust.

Tommy cried out as he felt Oliver's sharp canine nicked the back of his neck just as the bedroom door opened.

"What is all this racket?" Moira Queen hardly even got the door open before the Alpha female was bombarded with musky and sweet scents. An Alpha in rut, and Omega in heat. Her son and Tommy.

The female Alpha let out an outraged roar at the scene before her. Oliver pinning a struggling Tommy to the floor. Her roar obviously caught the attention of the Young Alpha and he looked up from his mount, a warning growl at the back of his throat. Moira instantly cut it off with a snarl of her own that had her son whimpering and scrambling back from the young Omega.

"Tommy?" she whispered, reaching down the to the fearful boy. It was a good this she'd come upstairs when she had. The pup jolted at her touch, but a second later was on his feet and scrambling to hide behind the powerful Alpha. Moira gave her son another growl before she backed them out of the room, shut the door and locked it.

Oliver growled and snarled like an enraged animal, pounding on the door, trying to get to the Omega. Tommy tried to bite back the whimper, his arms wrapped around himself, his shoulders hunched around his ears. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be afraid of his best friend—but in that moment, that instant, he was.

"Tommy, honey." Moira soothed, she pulled the pup to her side and guided them down the hall, away from the pounding. This Alpha's pheromones projected security and the new Omega allowed himself to be away and downstairs. She left him briefly, to go make sure someone kept an eye on Oliver, before she bundled him into the car, and soon, they were pulling out the drive. She pulled down his window, hoping the breeze might help cool him down. Tommy gulped the fresh air, trying to get Oliver's musk out of his nose, the back of his throat. The ride was quiet, until finally, they were pulling into the drive at the Merlyn mansion.

"Are you going to be okay, Tommy? You shouldn't be alone like this."

"M-my dad's coming home."

"Malcolm?" Moira was clearly surprised. Moira knew the Merlyns; Malcolm and Robert's companies did business together, they went to fundraisers and charity events together, sometimes dinners out; but it was never the sort of things that you brought the kids too. And then Rebecca had been killed, and Malcolm had vanished from Starling City—and suddenly, she had the young Merlyn playing with her son in her living room.

Tommy nodded and sniffed. The tears were done, but his cheeks were still wet with the moisture. "Esme received a letter earlier this week. Dad said he was coming home. That was why I went over with Oliver this morning. I thought it was just anxiety, but-but I guess it was my dynamic."

The gears automatically turned in the back of her mind on the coincidence that Malcolm was returning home and Tommy was coming into his dynamic as an Omega. It wasn't uncommon practice, though it wasn't typically talked about outright nowadays. Most old family's did it back in the day.

Rebecca was ripped suddenly from her Alpha mate. Malcolm ran away from a broken heart. Tommy lost his parents in one fell-swoop. In all sense of it, he'd lost his Alpha just as Malcolm had lost his Omega, but now the Alpha was returning... to his new Omega. She filed this information for perhaps a future use.

"Tommy, you do understand that that wasn't Oliver?" Moira asked the boy after a moment. "That Oliver would never do that to you if he was in control?"

Tommy nodded slowly. "It was my scent? The smell of an Omega in heat makes an Alpha's instinct, their-their hindbrain come forward. Makes them... crazed with desire. That's-that's what we learned in Health Class. I know Oliver wouldn't do that if he had any control, Mrs. Queen. I don't... I don't blame him, but I don't think I should see him right now."

Moira nodded. "That's right and I think it would be a good idea to be apart for now. Let things cool down. Get through your heat, and you can call me and we'll set a date where we can meet. And see where that takes us, alright?"

"Yes." Tommy managed to give the older woman a small smile. "Thank you for driving me home, Mrs. Queen." He slid from the car.

"Of course, Tommy. Take care." Moira pulled from the drive.

Tommy's skin itched. Moira had projected naught but claming and safe pheromones the entire car ride, and now, as the wind lifted the rest of the lingering scent away, he was back where he had started. He could still _taste_ Oliver in the back of his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck were he'd felt Oliver's teeth and his finger came back with a faint brown smear of dried blood. He trembled. He really didn't blame Oliver for how he had acted, but what did this mean?

Fresh tears welled in his eyes. Did this count as a claiming bite? Was Oliver now his Alpha? His skin was broken, there was blood. Did that—? Was that—? He ran into the house, slamming the door behind him. He bolted up the stairs, into his parents' bedroom, and their connecting bathroom.

While he was away at school, Esme still stayed and took care of the house. She still went into the rooms and replaced and washed the sheets, dusted, vacuumed, aired them out so they would grow musty with disuse while the Merlyns away. And after two-years without his father, longer than that without his mother, it didn't smell like them anymore. But like with the cologne and perfume on the pillows, when he was home, he used their shower, their soap, their shampoo, clothing himself in their chosen man-made scents.

He ripped his stinking clothes off in haste and jumped into the tub, turning on the showerhead. The spray hit him directly and he quickly lathered the scrubby with excessive body wash and he scrubbed until he couldn't smell Oliver's aggressive rut-musk.

Until finally, he just collapsed in the bottom of the tub, the spray jetting him on the crown of his head as he drew his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, his head bowed—and he cried. But his body reacted differently than what his emotions dictated. The bomb of hormones raging through his body now were out of control. He wanted his Alpha, he wanted his dad!

His penis was hard and aching, dribbling precum where it was pressed between his stomach and his legs. His body ached. He felt hollowed out. He reached out and turned off the dial marked with red, and now pure cold hammered against his body. He gritted his teeth, shaking and shivering.

The heat curled inside of him like a live thing, a burning poker. Warmth leaked out of his body from his hole, but it never relented. It hurt, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. The cold shower didn't seemed to be helping. Not knowing what else to do, he twisted around onto his hands and knees, spreading his knees and positioning himself so the ice cold spray hit his leaking hole directly.

It was like shards of ice and he cried out. But the pain, it distracted him from the heat. He put the pierced coin swinging around his neck into his mouth, trying to stifle his cries of pain as shadows edged in on his vision.

* * *

God had listened to his prayers. God had made him into an Omega just like his mother. He could be all that his father might want, might need. But the process of him coming into his dynamic, becoming an Omega had not gone as he had imagined it. He drove his best-friend incoherent with his scent. He'd almost been claimed several times with the young Alpha. His father had wrote that he was coming home. Why wasn't his Alpha home?

He mewled in distress but was quickly hushed. Warm breath ghosted across the crown of his head. He furrowed his brow. One large, calloused palm rubbed soothing circles into his back, while the other caressed the line of his small body. Warmth surrounded him, his scent clean and cut under his nose.

"I'm here, Tommy." His voice was music to the small Omega's ears and he groaned in response, his body pressing closer even before he could work up the energy to open his eyes. He was on a cloud of Malcolm's pheromones and the pup just want to roll around in it forever.

His face was pressed into the crook of the Alpha's neck on his bed, Malcolm's arms wrapped around him, holding him. He was wearing his dad's shirt, covered in his scent.

"Dad!" Tommy was already laying against his bare chest, but somehow, he still managed to throw himself at the horizontal Alpha, hugging him. His face buried against the silver scars of his and his mother's bond-bites.

"Hey," Malcolm hushed, hugging Tommy, petting the back of his head as the pup cried out in happiness.

"You're back! You're back!" Tommy pulled back enough to kiss him.

As much as Malcolm savoured the kiss, there was one matter that he couldn't leave alone any longer. He pushed the young Omega back lightly, grabbing his narrow shoulders and giving them a little shake. "You scared me, Tommy!" Malcolm growled, and Tommy winced. "When I came home, and I found you unconscious in the shower..." he shook his head, unable to continue.

Tommy could feel his distress and he took the man's face in his own, pressing their foreheads together. "You found me. I only ever wanted you to come home."

"I'm so sorry I ever had to leave." Malcolm whispered, caressing his cheek, his touch at once gentle.

Tommy leaned into his touch with a sigh. "I'm just happy you're back." His grip on the Alpha's arm was tight, as if he let go, Malcolm would vanish from right under him.

"What happened." Malcolm insisted, his voice tinged with Alpha, sitting up with Tommy in his lap.

Tommy gulped. "I didn't know it was my heat, dad. Mom's gone, she's not here to tell me these things. And you left!" Guilt flashed through Malcolm's eyes, but his expression stayed firm. "I went to Oliver's, to blow off some steam. Everything was okay for a while, if a little off. And then suddenly he jumped me. I didn't know what he was doing, or-or why—until he was shoving against my neck, nipping at me—"

"What?!" Malcolm roared.

Tommy let out a cry of surprise at Malcolm's ferocity as he suddenly shoved the Omega onto the bed, on his stomach, towering over him.

But it was different than what it had been with Oliver. Tommy panted, his body trying to arch back against the Alpha, even as Malcolm pushed his face into the pillows. His hard penis ground into the mattress beneath him.

"Where, Tommy?" Malcolm demanded, searching his neck for any mark left by the other Alpha.

"I don't think he got me!" he gasped.

Malcolm rolled him back over just as fast and rough, the shirt all twisted up around his waist, pinning the small boy beneath him. "You're mine. Do you understand, Tommy? _My_ Omega."

Tommy nodded rapidly. "Dad, please. I want to be yours forever."

Tommy tipped his chin back, baring his neck to his Alpha. Malcolm buried his face in his son's neck, inhaling sharply at his scent gland. Kissing and licking the delicate, unmarred flesh. He would erase any impression Oliver Queen may have left upon his son, obliterate the young Alpha, from the Omega's mind. Tommy moaned, his fingers twisting in his father's hair. He shivered as he felt teeth graze the side of his neck and anticipation coiled in the pit of his stomach and zapped through his dick. He had been waiting two long years.

Malcolm bit, breaking skin, marking.

Tommy gave a shout, his body arching off the bed as he clung to the Alpha. He came, his cum splattering across Malcolm's stomach, hot and viscid. It's sweat mugging scent filled the air and Malcolm growled his approval.

Malcolm licked the wound, exchanging blood and saliva. Tommy's entire body thrummed as he finally felt the half-bond solidify into whole. They were bonded now, Alpha and Omega, just like his father and mother had been.

Malcolm pulled back lightly and looked down at the pup, who had fallen back down onto the bed, looking absolutely debauched.

"My beautiful boy," he whispered, and kissed the Omega. The tip of his tongue traced the seam of his lips and Tommy opened up beneath him, breathless. Malcolm explored his small mouth with his tongue, languidly, possessively.

Tommy moaned as Malcolm finally broke the kiss and lay down beside him. Tommy instantly curled up with his father under the covers. He had claimed his father those two-years ago, and now Malcolm had claimed him. He was whole again, his heart had returned to him.

Malcolm petted his fingers through Tommy's dark hair as he fell asleep, content in his Alpha's arm. He wouldn't knot him yet. Tommy's heat was already tapering to an end, and it was still too early for that yet.

"I won't ever leave you again," Malcolm whispered the promise.

He was home, he'd found his Omega.

He was home, he had his Alpha back.

[the end]

 **aRRoW**

y


End file.
